Summer Wind
by Naive Goth
Summary: OCs, R&R. Marvel is simplistic and caring, Klein is flirtatious and brash, Satyr is mysterious and manipulative. They come to live with the sohmas. Chaos ensues.
1. Prologue

"Yuki Sohma?" a formal sounding man's voice drifted into the classroom. All heads turned to the doorway.

"Yes?" said soft-spoken Yuki, standing up.

"You have a phone call in the office," the man said. Yuki nodded and started for the door.

"Bring your things," the man added, before turning and leaving.

xXx

All of Kaibara High was abuzz with whispers. What could call Prince Yuki home? Tohru sat worriedly at her desk all through the rest of the day, fist clenched shut and close to her mouth.

_'I hope everything's all right...'_

xXx

Shigure was out when Yuki burst into the house. It rang with an eerie silence. He carelessly dropped his case to the floor and pried off his shoes. He ran through the house, into the dining room. He stopped in the doorway, mouth slightly ajar.

Sitting at the table was a girl about his age, in her second year of high school one would guess. Then again, one could be wrong, as Tohru was with Momiji. She had dark blue, almost black hair that fell in slightly wavy curls around her shoulders and halfway down her back. Her glistening emerald green eyes were serene as she sipped tea through pale lips. She was dressed in an unseasonable autumn-colored Kimono.

Yuki slammed his hands on the table, leaning across it to glare at her. "What are you doing here!" he said in a wicked hiss through gritted teeth. She took another gentle sip of tea, then looked up at him.

"I came to ask you a favor. Since you are most likely to disagree I thought I would ask you first."

Yuki relaxed slightly, sighed, and sat down, running a hand through his hair. "What favor," he said hoarsely.

"My daughter wants to attend a japanese school. Her language was becoming impecable so I decided to allow it. I wanted to know if you would mind if she stayed with you," she said, after which she took another sip of tea. Yuki gritted his teeth again.

"No. I want nothing to do with you Americans," he said as calmly as possible. The lady took another sip of tea, and then set down the glass.

"I already spoke with Akito," she said. Yuki winced at the name. "He would be honored to associate with my family. We both believe they could benefit from Miss Tohru's influence. Marvel would like to come," she said calmly, looking him in the eye. Yuki clenched his fists.

"I _despise_ Marvel, and her brother," Yuki said cooly. "I do not want them over here. Either of them."

"Do not worry, Yuki. Klein has no intention of coming here presently. And Marvel will only be here for a year. Think of it as, a trial."

"A punishment," Yuki corrected under his breath. The lady smiled.

"If you must, but remember, the two curses don't mix. Touching her is forbidden."

"You'd lock her up in a house with THREE Zodiac members?" Yuki asked suspiciously, relaxing again.

"No, but she would lock herself up," the lady smiled wistfully, gathering her Kimono and standing up. "It seems she's already taken a shine to Mister Kyo."

Yuki blinked, and watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 1

_"Yuki Sohma, prepare to meet your doom!" The girl cried happily, charging after the gray haired child, wielding a small wooden sword. They both laughed._

_"Marvel Uzaki, prepare to eat my dust!" he laughed, running._

_But there was a rock lying across the path, and the girl's foot caught. She stumbled, and fell, dropping her sword. Yuki stopped, blinked and looked back. "Marvel!" he cried, running over to her._

_"I-I'm okay," she said, wincing and trying to stand. But again she stumbled and fell back down. "Ah!"_

_"Don't move," Yuki commanded, taking her arm. "Ah!" an electric shock ran through his fingers, and he dropped her arm. Blood trickled down the girls forehead._

_"Ah, ahh! I.. It hurts... Yuki," she begged. Yuki blinked, and shook his head._

_"I, I can't. It hurts to touch you," he replied softly. She whimpered, and then began to cry. She grabbed his knee and hugged him. There was a poof. And sitting among the folds of a dark kimono was a small gray mouse. It blinked. Marvel blinked. Then she continued to weep._

_"I-I've killed Yuki Sohma!"_

xXx

Yuki had nearly forgotten the meeting with the strange lady. School had passed, exams were over, everyone had succeeded. It was summer, and a calm had settled over Shigure's home.

"DAMMIT, CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE?"

"Waaaahhh! Tohru, Kyo's picking on me!"

Well, sort of.

"Now now," Tohru said, waving her hands, trying to get between the two, her eyes white," Let's just calm down Kyo."

"If you want me to calm down, make _him_ SHUT UP," Kyo replied swiftly, rubbing his knuckles into the sides of Momiji's head.

"Waaaaaaahhh! Tohru!" the blond boy cried.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried. Shigure just sipped his tea while Yuki sweat-dropped, sitting at the table calmly.

Suddenly, as it always seems to come, a knock on the door occurred. Kyo, Momiji, Tohru, Shigure and Yuki all blinked, stopping what they were doing.

"I'll get it," said Shigure, standing up while everyone else stayed frozen in their positions. He walked calmly out of the room.

There was a long silence. Then some whispering. Shigure returned, while everyone was still frozen speechless in their positions. He wore an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "Miss Tohru, may I speak to you?"

"Ah, me?" Tohru asked, falling out of position and pointing to herself. Shigure nodded. She stepped out from between Momiji and Kyo and walked over. "Yes?" she said with a blank look on her face. Shigure conspicuously motioned for her to follow him and began walking off. She blinked and followed him.

He led her to the door where there was a strange girl. She looked kind of like Hanajima-sama would if she wore her hair in a ponytail, and if it was dark green instead of black. He eyes were crisp and narrow like Kyo's, a deep cerulean blue, and her skin was pale. She wore an unseasonable autumn-colored Kimono. She smiled a truly bright smile. Behind her were two blue duffle bags.

"Hello," she said in a gently femmine voice. Tohru blinked.

"Oh, my! Hello!" she said, walking up to her. "My name is Tohru Honda." The girl smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly.

"My name is Marvel Uzaki, I've come to ask if you could help me," she said in a sweet tone. Tohru blinked, then struck a dramatic pose.

"I'll do whatever I can!" she said in an equally dramatic voice. Marvel and Shigure sweat-dropped.

xXx

The entire room was sitting around the table, blank-faced, sipping tea.

"I wonder what Shigure-san wanted with Tohru," said Momiji softly.

"It probably had something to do with the knock on the door," Yuki added gently.

Kyo just sat and drunk tea intensely.

xXx

After an awkward silence Tohru added "By the way, what do you want help with?"

(Cue anime fall.)

"Ah!" said Marvel. "Well, I was wondering if by chance you could help me with my family curse," she spoke slowly, articulating the words like they were foreign.

"Oh! A family curse! Just like, oop!" Tohru covered her mouth. Shigure smiled and stepped up next to her.

"No no, it's all right Tohru. The Uzakis have known about our curse for years. You see, the curses are very, shall we say, simliar. And yet, very different," Shigure explained.

"Huh?" Tohru responded smartly. Shigure ruffled her hair.

"You are so cute, Tohru."

"You see," interjected Marvel, "Like the Sohmas, we are cursed. But under the signs of the sun. Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. All Twelve, that compose the year. We each have a separate gift, and a curse associated with the opposite sex. I can not touch males without causing us both pain. But I have the gift, of magic." She smiled. "I was wondering if perhaps you could try and find a solution to my problem. You see, there is a way to forfeit my gift in exchange for the removal of the curse. But it can only be done through some great act of love. And since such love surrounds you, Tohru Honda, the head of my family, my own mother, would like me to live with you."

Tohru blinked, then smiled. "I'd be happy to do whatever I can to help!" Her smile slipped a tad. "Although I'm not entirely sure what I can do..."

Marvel turned and picked up her bags. "That's all right. I believe just being around you will help."

"Okay!" said Tohru, striking another dramatic pose. Marvel giggled.

"Thank you Miss Honda," she said happily.

"Now, since we're running out of room in this house, Miss Uzaki will have to sleep in your room, all right Tohru?" Shigure said.

Tohru nodded. "Yes! Of course! Come on, it's this way," she said, hurrying up the stairs. Smiling, Marvel followed.

"Next I can introduce you to Sohma-kun and the others!"

xXx

Shigure returned to the room, sat down, picked up his cup and began calmly sipping tea while everyone stared at him.

"So so? So what did you want with Miss Tohru? Erzählen Sie mir!(1)" Momiji said enthusiastically. Shigure took one more sip of tea, then put down his cup.

"We have a guest," he said calmly. There was a sharp intake of breath from Yuki and everyone glanced at him.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Shigure asked worriedly.

"It's not your asthema, is it?" added Momiji. Yuki relaxed slightly and shook his head.

"No, it's just... the guest wouldn't happen to be, Marvel Uzaki, would it?" Yuki asked gently, voice slightly strained.

"Marvel Uzaki?" repeated Kyo curiously.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Shigure asked. Yuki immediately stood, and headed for the door.

"I'm taking a walk," he called back fiercely, and he slammed the door behind him. Everyone blinked and stared after him.

"Damn Rat," Kyo muttered, "What's his problem?"

"I really, don't know," said Shigure. "But there are a lot of mysteries about Yuki for me. Like, how can he stand to be around all those high school girls who just LOVE him?" Everyone sweat-dropped.

Just then, Tohru came into the room followed by Marvel. Momiji and Kyo blinked. WIthin seconds Momiji was up next to her.

"You must be Marvel, Ja? I'm Momiji Sohma, nice to meet you! Mein Sie süß sind! Gerade wie Tohru(2)!" Momiji said in a rush. Marvel giggled.

"Nett, Sie zu treffen, Momiji(3)." Marvel said, smiling.

"Ah! Sie sprechen German(4)! Cool!" Momiji said. He looked about ready to hug her. Marvel giggled again.

"Ja, I take many languages. I'm best at English and Japanese though," Marvel said. Tohru grinned.

"Marvel, you've met Shigure and Momiji. Momiji doesn't live here, he's just visiting," Tohru began.

"Well he's very süß(5)," Marvel said. Momiji blushed slightly.

"And that's Kyo," Tohru finished, pointing to Kyo. Kyo g lanced up.

"Hmph, Hey," he muttered impassively. Marvel turned scarlet.

"H-hello, Kyo. I-I glad to, meet you. Tell me, what's your blood type(6)?" Marvel said hesitantly, staring at her feet now.

"H-huh?" Kyo asked, confused. "What?"

"N-nothing!" she said, looking at him. "It was nothing!"

Kyo blinked. "Okay," and went back to his tea.

"By the way," said Tohru, blinking and looking around. "Where's Yuki?"

Marvel looked up sharply. "Mother didn't say Yuki would be here!"

**(1) Tell me!**

**(2) My you're cute! Just like Tohru!**

**(3) Nice to meet you, Momiji.**

**(4) Ah! You speak German!**

**(5) Cute**

**(6) Blood type in japanese culture is used to help decide compatibility between two people.**


	3. Chapter 2

_((Just so y'all know I've only read the first four mangas and seen the first three DVDs of the Anime. SO I know the zodiac up to Kisha. ANd special thanks to Katsue for her wonderful review. WHat kind of character do you think the sagittarius one is?))_

xXx

_"I-I've killed Yuki Sohma!" Marvel sobbed. Her mother came running up to her._

_"What's wrong child? Did you... oh... dear..," she looked at the small rat in horror._

_"I'm not dead," said Yuki, trying to stop the tears. "I'm just...," but he couldn't finish his sentence. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes as well._

_Marvel grabbed the rat to examine the talking wonder, but immediately dropped him. "O-ow! It hurts," another trickle of blood ran down her forehead._

_"My poor baby," Marvel's Mother said gently, taking her Autumn-colored Kimono and wiping the blood off with the sleeve. "It's part of the curse..."_

_"Hey," said a boy's voice. A ten year old stepped up next to Marvel's mother. He had jet black spiky hair and intense reddish purple eyes. "What's up?"_

xXx

Yuki Sohma stared at his garden, thinking.

_'Marvel Uzaki always tries to touch me. Always hurts me. She loves to hug me, even though it hurts her, just to antagonize me. And the POKING! But... why come and live with me? Stupid AMerican...'_

A twig broke, and Yuki glanced up sharply. "Who's there? This is Sohma property," Yuki said fiercely, still annoyed. A man's face poked out from between the trees.

"Hey Yuki-chan," said the face, and a man stepped out. He was dressed in a black, open button up collared shirt and faded blue jeans with black sneakers. Very American. He smirked. He had spiky, jet black hair and intense reddish purple eyes. Yuki scowled.

"Klein, Uzaki-sama said you didn't want to come," Yuki snapped. The smirk turned into an evil smile.

"I didn't. But I changed my mind, when I heard about Miss Honda," he said in a seductive purr. Yuki stood up and was next to Klein in a flash.

"You leave Miss Honda alone!" Yuki shouted. Klein's evil smile intensified. He cupped Yuki's face in his hand.

"I could always bother you instead," he whispered in the same seductive voice. Yuki pulled away as though burned.

"Never, you bastard," he spat. Klein laughed.

xXx

"Mother didn't say Yuki would be here!"

"Hm? Do you know Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Hey, yeah... She looks familiar! Ja! She does!" Momiji added.

"Me and Yuki used to play together at the Sohma estate. When I was nine to ten I lived there. But," Marvel looked down. "The last time we were together..."

xXx

_"I hate you! I never want to see you again! Go back to America, where you BELONG!"_

xXx

"What is it?" asked Tohru. Marvel looked up at her and put on a smile.

"Oh, nothing. I just, don't think he likes me much," she responded.

Kyo stood up. "I'm going to go to bed," he said. Tohru blinked.

"This early?" asked Shigure. Kyo nodded.

"Good night," he said fiercely as he headed up the stairs. Marvel stared after him.

"Oh!" said Momiji. "I know! I know where I saw you before now!"

"Hm? Where?" said Marvel, turning to look at the boy.

"Ja! Während meines Bades! In den Heißen Frühlingen!" Momiji answered.

"Oh?" said Marvel. Tohru and Shigure both blinked in confusion.

"I'm going to go look for Sohma-kun," said Tohru, turning to leave.

"I'll come too," said Marvel.

"Ooo ooo! Ooo ooo! Und ich! Ich werde auch kommen!" Momiji cried.

"All right then, we'll all go together!" said Marvel, heading for the door.

**(1) During my bath! At the Hot Springs!**

**(2) And me! I'll come too!**


	4. Chapter 3

_((I Love You, Katsue. You're such a great reviewer. (grin) Oh, and FinalFantasyGoddess? I was afraid the German would be off since I was using a free internet translator. I don't personally give a damn. And reviewers, and I mean REAL reviewers that give securely founded criticisim(sp) or support, DON'T go and flame the idiot just for flaming me. It's bad karma.))_

xXx

_"What's up?" Klein said, voice even. Uzaki blinked._

_"Marvel's discovered the Sohma curse,"_

_"Stupid Girl," Klein spat, turning on his heel. "I told you not to hug them."_

_Marvel just sobbed, while Yuki the Nezumi rubbed his little mousy head._

_Uzaki stood. "Be a good girl, and leave Yuki-san alone," she said, and turned and left. Marvel sniffed, and looked at the rat, who looked back. Then she poked him._

xXx

Kyo opened his door, stopped, and blinked. Sitting cross-legged on his bed was a girl. She had long, straight, crisp blond hair and wide, owl-like golden eyes. Her skin was deathly pale and a small smile was traced on her lips. But compared to her dress, there was nothing strange about her hair or eyes. She wore black lipstick, a thick coat of mascara, a black long sleeve turtleneck and black cargo pants, coated in chains. Her blond hair was done up in a sophisticated bun with one strand hanging down, framing her face. Kyo just kind of stared a minute before coming to.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Who are you?" Kyo demanded. The girl smiled.

"I am Satyr. My sign is Sagittarius. You're not as cute as Marvel made you out to be," she said calmly. Kyo seemed taken aback.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" he reiterated. "And what do you mean '_cute_'?"

Her smile brightened and she stood up. Her chains clinked. Around her neck hung a thick silver chain, with a large silver crescent moon pendant hanging from it. "I'm in your room because I'm a stalker," she said in the same calm tone.

This time Kyo really WAS taken aback. "WHAT!" he declared. Quite loudly too. She laughed gently.

"I'm kidding you stupid cat. I came to meet you, and this is where you'd be next."

"And how'd you know I was coming here?" Kyo asked.

"Because I'm psychic," she responded. He blinked.

"Like Hanajima?" he asked. She laughed again.

"No, not at all. In fact, I was kidding again. I heard you say it. But I really am psychic. Sort of."

Le blink.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked. She smirked.

"Wanna find out?"

xXx

"Never, you bastard," Yuki spat. Klein laughed.

"Oh, Yuki-chan, you're so cute when you're angry. I just wanna-"

"Shut up," Yuki said bitterly, taking a step away from Klein. Klein laughed again.

"I just wanna **(_THIS WORD HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT FOR YOUR SAFETY!_)** you."

Yuki winced. "Hentai," he muttered. Klein smiled.

"Why thank you. And I must say, I'd love to do the same to Miss Hon-"

Klein didn't get to finish his sentence.

xXx

"So, Tohru said, "I never got to ask. What sign are you?"

"Oh!" said Marvel, smiling and looking at her as they wandered aimlessly about the Sohma property, Momiji tailing behind them, sniffing around like a curious... rabbit... "Well, I'm cursed under Gemini!"

"Really?" said Tohru. "I'm Aries. And Kyo-kun is Capricorn _((AN: Me! I'm a cappy too kyon-kyon!))_, Sohma-san is Virgo-"

"And me! I'm Pisces!" cried Momiji.

Marvel laughed. "It's funny to listen to you list off what you are, and compare how you act to my relatives." She blinked, then smiled. "Like the one who's cursed under Aries, Takii, is just like you Miss Honda, if a bit more, how you say, aware. Takii will do anything to help anyone, especially if it involves travel. Yet he also loves a good fi-"

Just then, a man with spiky jet black hair and intense reddish purple eyes (not that you could see them) went flying past them, just barely missing hitting Tohru. Tohru did what any sane individual would- She screamed, ran over, and started fussing over him.

"Areyouokayareyouokayareyouokay!" Tohru gasped frantically.

Yuki appeared behind her, brimming with negative waves. "Leave him be Miss Honda," Yuki demanded in an even, yet still VERY scary, voice. Tohru slowly backed off.

"But-"

"No, no, I'm okay," said Klein, smiling.

"Then clearly I didn't hit you hard enough," Yuki said. "My apologies, let me try again."


	5. Chapter 4

_Then she poked him._

_"Ah!" Yuki cried, backing away from the touch. A small little burn spot was on his chest._

_"OHMEGOSH! You're a little mousey!" she said, sucking on her injured finger. Yuki blinked._

_"Well I-" **POOF!** Blink blink._

_"Ahhhhhhh! NAKED BOY!" Marvel screamed, covering her eyes. "EW!"_

xXx

"But-"

"No, no, I'm okay," said Klein, smiling.

"Then clearly I didn't hit you hard enough," Yuki said. "My apologies, let me try again."

"No, no way Yuki-chan," Klein said darkly, standing and dusting off. "It's MY TURN!" and with that he round house-kicked Yuki Sohma through the foliage.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tohru screamed. "Sohma-kun!" and she ran after him.

"Klein!" Marvel scolded. "Apologize!" Klein shrugged and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Sorry Yuki-chan!" he called. Then he turned to Marvel and smiled. "Better?"

"No! Mean it!" scolded Marvel, hands on her hips.

Klein in turn put his hands on his hips. "Who are you to order me around, _little sister_?"

xXx

During this wonderful time, Momiji had snuck over to spy on Tohru and Yuki. Tohru had Yuki by the arm, helping him up. A trickle of blood was running down the side of Yuki's head. _((All about head injuries, aren't I?))_

"Are you okay Sohma-kun?" Tohru gushed. Yuki nodded slightly, stumbling up.

"Hey!" Momiji cried, bouncing over to Yuki. "Why'd you let him kick you like that Yuki-san?"

Yuki blinked, before putting on a forced smile. "I was just off guard Momiji."

Momiji smiled. "I think he's just too fast for you." Momiji sighed and shrugged. "But, that's just me. I gotta go now, okay? Bye Tohru!" and he skipped off. Yuki AND Tohru blinked.

xXx

By the time we return to Klein and Marvel, Klein has Marvel in a headlock and is rubbing the hell out of her head with his knuckles.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! KLEIN! **STOP!**" she cried, wailing and waving her arms. Tohru and Yuki stepped out from the foliage. Klein immediately stopped, and was in front of Tohru, bowing in a heart beat.

"Konnichiwa Miss Honda. May I call You Tohru?" he straightened, took her hand, and kissed it. "You are quite lovely."

"Why I'm no-"

Yuki conked him one on the head. "Leave Miss Tohru ALONE!" he declared.

xXx

As we return to the wonderful couple of Kyo and Satyr ((CoughcoughshutupTheresacoughcough)) it would appear both of them are sitting cross-legged on the floor with a deck of cards between them.

"This is a deck of cards," she said calmly.

"No duh," Kyo muttered, leaning his head on his hand. "I could've told you that." Satyr shot him a cold glare.

"AHEM, who's psychic here?" she said darkly. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You are," he muttered. She nodded.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying," she began shuffling the deck. "These are Tarot cards. You are to select three. These will be the three that best represent you at that moment. One for your past, one for your future, and one for the present. It is up to you to determine which is which."

"How does that make you psychic?" Kyo asked, straightening. "The cards are doing all the work."

She smirked. "Because then I will tell you how your day will end. And if it doesn't end like that, you will have free reign of me."

"WHA!" Kyo cried, shocked. "Bu-but, what do you mean?"

Satyr winked. "Oh, nothing... Now, pick three cards." She fanned out the cards for him to select. "DO not let dark spirits tempt you. Pick the three strongest."

Kyo blinked, and snatched three randomly from the middle. She smiled. "Now show me...," she said. He handed her the cards after she had set down the deck.

"The Lovers. Emotion, love, care. Potential for a sad ending despite the best beginning. The element of Air, such as the sign Gemini. You are what, a Capricorn?"

"How did you-"

"Ah, such trivialities. An Earth element then. Strange you should get Air, your opposite. Perhaps it is an influence on your behavior?" She blinked and uncovered the next card by setting aside The Lovers. "Death." she breathed.

"Death?" asked Kyo, slightly nervous. Satyr looked up and smiled at him.

"Do not worry. It is not really a card of 'death' as we imagine it, but rather transformation. You see, our spirit dies all the time, shedding old beliefs for newer ones. It is nothing more than going on to the next level. You are not destoryed, because you can not be destroyed. Nothing can be destroyed- only transformed..."

Kyo blinked, then crossed his arms. "Next."

Satyr smiled, and set aside Death. "Now we have the Two of Swords. Since the swords are crossed over the figure's heart, it means a closed heart. It represents a situation in which and answer or solution could be seen, but whoever was involved could not see it. It also represents a conflict between two equally matched forces. Such impasses are not easily resolved and can lead to long periods of confusion and stasis. It represents peace, but an uncomfortable peace. More of, habit."

"So.." Kyo said after a long silence. "How will my day end?"

"Tohru will say 'I love you'."

"**WHA-WHAT!**"


	6. Chapter 5

_"Yuki-kun!" Marvel cried, running up to the little gray-haired child and hugging him. **POOF!** Yuki glared at her._

_"STOP HUGGING ME ALL THE TIME!"_

_"But... you're so cute when you're a rat..."_

xXx

"Well, I have to go," said Satyr, standing up. Kyo blinked.

"What do you mean Tohru will say she loves me!" Kyo practically shouted. Satyr winked.

"Just wait and see," and with that, she turned around, and jumped out his open window.

Kyo groaned and fell down backwards. "I hate my life...," he muttered.

xXx

Yuki conked him one on the head. "LEAVE MISS TOHRU ALONE!" he declared.

Klein rubbed his head, taking a step away from Tohru. "Yuki-chan, don't be so mean..."

"What's wrong Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked. "Do you not like... um... what's you're name?"

"Uzaki, Klein Uzaki." he said in a perfect imitation of James Bond that went right over their japanese heads. ((That's for you G. Think Danny((Feb. 5, fixed it)).))

Tohru clapped her hands together. "Klein-san! Are you related to Marvel?"

"Unfortunately," the siblings said in unison. They then proceeded to blink and look at each other.

Yuki began to walk off. Tohru blinked herself and chased after him. "Wait! SOhma-kun! Are you O-KAY!" Ah, but as is Tohru, she tripped at the end of her sentence and fell on Yuki. **POOF!**

Yuki sweat-dropped. "Miss Honda..."

"IAMSOOOOOOOSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY_SORRY_!" Tohru gushed. Yuki put a mousey hand to his head, gently holding it.

"It's okay Miss Honda...," he said calmly. "Please, relax."

"S-sorry," she sniffed. Klein then walked over, leaned down, and squinted at Yuki.

"My, Yuki-chan. I knew I was taller than you but I didn't know you were THAT short," Klein said, half-jokingly. But also half serious.

"Back off!" Yuki yelled at Klein angrily. Klein shuffled back a step.

"Better?"

"Grrrr..."

"Wow, I didn't know mice growled."

"I'M A RAT!"

"And that's any better?"

"Klein!" Marvel interrupted the exchange. Klein blinked, and straightened.

"Yes little sister?" he said.

"YOU BASTARD!" and she pulled out the magical anime hammer and proceeded to maim him while Tohru watched, white-eyed.


	7. Shortest chapter yet

**Written while chewing Gum. Yes, it is very short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Maybe.**

_Le Poke._

_"Ow!" Little Yuki cried, jumping and turning around. Little Marvel giggled._

_"I poked-ed you," Marvel giggled. Yuki rubbed the back of his neck where there was a small red mark, grumbling._

_"Yes, and it hurt," he snapped. Marvel giggled again._

xXx

"YOU BASTARD!" and she pulled out the magical anime hammer and proceeded to maim him while Tohru watched, white eyed.

"Leave--Yuki--chan--_ALONE_!" Marvel yelled, while beating the crap out of him with the magical anime hammer. Klein eventually got bored of being maimed and caught the hammer, mid-swing, with two fingers. His eyes gleamed.

"I will never leave that beautiful, **(THIS WORD HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR YOUR SAFETY!)**able, intelligent creature alone," Klein said darkly. He then snatched the hammer from her grip and proceeded to maim _HER_.

Yuki sweat-dropped. "Let's leave them be, Miss Honda," he suggested.

Tohru's eyes returned to normal. "Oh-okay," she said, and gathered up his clothes. They began walking, leaving the two quarreling siblings alone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Also written while chewing gum. Considerably longer.**

_"Marvel-chan?" Uzaki said. Marvel looked up from playing with her dolls._

_"Yes mama?" The little dark green haired girl said. ((Check chapter two for a description if you forgot. ;) ))_

_"You've been being mean to Yuki-chan," Uzaki said. ((AN: The whole family calls him Yuki-chan because they think he looks like a girl(wink).))_

_"N-no!" protested Marvel, standing up. "I just poke him, and hug him. I love Yuki-chan!"_

_"Yes, I know," Uzaki said. "But, AKito is afraid that Yuki may be getting a little annoyed."_

_Marvel looked at the floor. "But, I wanna marry Yuki-chan..."_

_"I know," said Uzaki again. "But we're moving, home."_

_Marvel looked up sharply. In the background, Yuki shifted around the corner._

_'She wants to marry me?'_

xXx

Yuki was sulking in his room, Tohru making more tea, when Marvel and Klein arrived at the door. For a moment Marvel hesitated, not sure if she should knock. Then Klein, who had yet to be invited inside this house, opened the door, slipped off his shoes, and made for the central table. Marvel sweat-dropped at her brother's rudeness.

"Tohru!" Klein called. "Tea please!"

Tohru jumped. A clatter was heard from the kitchen, and then a scream.

"The tea!" she called. Marvel slipped off her shoes and ran into the kitchen to help.

Pans were scattered all across the floor, and a tea pot was quickly leaking some tannish liquid. Marvel ran over and scooped it up, then dropped it. "Hot!" she declared. Tohru was freaking out.

"Oh my oh my oh my! I-I-I'm sorry!" Tohru gushed. (she gushes a lot in my stories, eh?)

"What's wrong now?" Kyo asked cynically, coming down the stairs. Klein lept up, and ran to confront Kyo.

"Kitty-chan!" Klein exclaimed, hugging him. "Oh, how I've missed you! How have you been!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" 'Kitty-chan' yelled. One of those one little anger marks, _no_, TWO, appeared on Kyo's head.

"Oh, but I _LOVE_ you!" Klein exclaimed, snuggling into Kyo's chest."Oh Kitty-chan, you're so warm!"

"**GET THE (THIS WORD HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR OUR SFAETY)IN' HELL OFF ME!**" Kyo practically brought the house down.

Speaking off which, just then Marvel came into the room, shrieked, and dropped the pan she was holding.

"KLEIN! You know what happens when the two curses mix!" she screamed. Klein pouted and practically slid off Kyo. Kyo quickly got up and dusted off, a disgusted look on his face.

"What happens?" Tohru asked, coming into the room. Klein looked at her.

"Thanks to my wonderful Scorpion charms as a Scorpio, we will soon find out."

...Silence...

Kyo blinked. "I'm sorry, Klein-kun," he said softly. "I love you too."

"KLEIN! STOP USING YOUR POWERS ON KYO-KUN!" Marvel yelled. Klein snickered, and Kyo blinked again. Then turned white. He ran upstairs to brush out his mouth _vigourously_.

"Tohru," Klein said, walking up and smiling."You love me, right?"

Tohru blinked, then smiled."Of course, Klein-kun. I love you so much, I just wanna-" Marvel quickly hit Klein, and Tohru blinked. "I just wanna... what?" she asked in confusion, having forgotten what she was saying.

"Klein, if you don't stop, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll freeze you solid."

"Ooo, ice, scary."

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

"FINE! I WILL!" A burst of ice shot from Marvel's hands, completely missed Klein, and froze the front door shut. Marvel cursed. Klein laughed.

"Nice."

"Shut up."

"You already used that line."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ooo, scary."

"Ha! YOU already used that line."

"No, last time I said 'Ooo, ice, scary'. Not 'Ooo, scary'."

"You are such a bastard."

"I know, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Klein crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Marvel. "Spoil-sport."

Meanwhile, Tohru just watched this exchange like a tennis match.

**And Now I don't know what to do next. Suggestions?**


	9. LAST CHAPTER! Wo0t!

_'She wants to marry me?'_

xXx

Yuki sat, sulking, in his room. A large array of photos, taken at school, of him, Tohru, Kyo, Hanajima, Arisa, Momiji and Hatsuharu. In one, Momiji was sitting on his shoulders, making a face at the crooked camera. In another, Haru was sulking behind him, Kyo and Tohru were standing off to the side. Yet another had Tohru, Hana and Uo standing together like the three musketeers, Tohru striking a dramatic pose, Uo looking like the ex-gansta she is and Hana just being Hana.

Yuki sighed. "I've lost it all, haven't I? The peace? The serenity? A chance at my dream world... Marvel, why did you come back?"

There was a knock on the door.Yuki didn't look up."Come in," he said blankly. The door creaked open.

"Yuki-chan?" Marvel's meek voice said. Yuki looked up sharply and stared at her.

...silence...

"Yuki-chan? Do you really mean it? DId I ruin your life? Do you hate me that much?" Marvel said meekly. Yuki blinked.

"Ye- no, I," he collapsed his head into his hands. "I don't know, it's just..."

Marvel took a few steps into the room. "Just... so you know.. I'm sorry, about when we were little. I was really, impolite. Mean, to poke you, and hug you. I just, I thought you were the coolest thing," Marvel said softly, staring at the floor.

Yuki looked up at her."Hm?"

"And, mom told me... you were, watching. When I said it. Do you remember?" She looked up and they locked eyes.

Yuki slowly shook his head.

"I said, the reason why I did it, Yuki.. was... I wanted to, want to, marry you. That's why I came here. Yuki, I love you."

xXx

Satyr stared at the door. It was, _smoking_. No... Not smoke, steam of some sort. She tapped it lightly. "Cold...," she muttered to herself. So much for using the front door. But she had to hurry and find a window. Klein needed her plan.

xXx

Klein knocked on the door. "What?" Kyo called, half in a grumble.

"Kitty-chan," Klein said. Kyo hissed. "Kyo," he stopped. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. What do you want most of all?"

_'For what Satyr predicted to come true.. for Tohru to love me...,'_ Kyo thought. "NOTHING FROM YOU!"

Outside the door, Klein glanced at Satyr, who smiled and nodded. They'd all get something out of this deal.

xXx

Kyo stared at the ceiling, imagining little people on it. There was a girl, now it was Tohru, in a kimono, at the base of a cherry tree...

KNOCK LE KNOCK KNOCK

Kyo sat up. "Yeah?"

"Kyo," came Tohru's voice. "I love you."

**THE END!**

**OMG! I FINISHED A STORY! OMFG!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL, MARVEL IN THE BEAUTY OF LOVE**


End file.
